


Collars and Kisses

by koi_boi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden 'I love yous', Fox Armitage Hux, Fox Hux, Fox!Hux, M/M, Nesting, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Tenderness, Top Kylo Ren, You Have Been Warned, but only at the end-ish, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_boi/pseuds/koi_boi
Summary: Kylo loves his little fox and has missed him dearly after a long mission away. Hux, not so much, or so Kylo thinks. Then he actually thinks for once and comes to A Realization™. They fuck, they cuddle, then they get soft and tender. Disgusting.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 222





	Collars and Kisses

The thick black collar offered a delicious contrast against Hux’s marble skin. The silver tag at the front, which fittingly read _Kylo’s_ , gleamed in the low light between his collar bones. It was more for show, a reminder of possession, than anything since Hux would rather Kylo grab his throat with his bare hands and squeeze the breath out of him than rely on a ridiculous strip of leather to do the job half as well.

Whatever.

The credits had already been spent and Hux never failed to wear it, so Ren wasn’t about to nitpick.

Slender, creamy legs were propped open and folded on either side of Kylo’s thighs, seating Hux in the familiar cradle of the knight’s lap. Powerful arms squeezed Hux against an equally powerful chest as broad hands roamed the smooth plane of his bare back.

“Lovely boy,” Kylo hummed absently, between peppering Hux’s neck and shoulders with slow, savoring kisses. “My pretty pet.”

Hux whined over Kylo’s shoulder, his bushy red tail flicking back and forth in both frustration and need as he squirmed on the cock fitted snugly into his quivering hole. Which—to his considerable disappointment—refused to move, or even attempt to give him the pleasure he so craved. His ears twitched irritably against Kylo’s cheek.

Hux’s warm velvet walls were divine. The gentle pressure of his hands lightly clenching the fabric stretched over Kylo’s shoulders, coupled with the insistent nipping and nuzzling around his neck was a precious reminder of how badly Hux had missed their usual sessions.

It had clearly been too long.

The nights away had been lonely.

The mission had been only somewhat successful, it’s gains only barely covering its losses.

But returning to the finalizer, coming back to his bed for Hux to appear in his door after his shift, slip effortlessly into the role of spoiled pet, then crawl into his lap? It was more than worth his troubles.

Kylo could nearly convince himself that he could sit contentedly on the edge of his bed all night, with the little red fox writhing and chittering in his lap, as long as it meant he would be able to hold him to his heart’s content.

Hux, however, was not so patient. A well timed clench around his cock broke Kylo from his thoughts and squeezed a sharp gasp from the knight’s lungs.

“You naughty little thing,” he panted into Hux’s shoulder, wet from tender kisses. “I ought to punish you for rushing your master along.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Hux growled, shifting back to glare Kylo in the eye.

Contrary to his words, his ears flicked back submissively, and his tail tipped up at its fluffy white end, wiggling in poorly concealed excitement.

If Kylo had been a little more annoyed at the moment, or if he hadn’t been away for nearly thirty cycles, or if his cock hadn’t been buried balls fucking deep inside his favorite foxy fuckhole, perhaps he would have bent Hux over a knee and spanked his little bottom glowing red. Instead, Kylo’s fingers moved down the gentle curve of his back, pausing for a moment to scratch at his pet’s favorite spot at the base of his tail, before reaching down to rub his calloused fingers over Hux’s stretched and sensitive rim.

To the knight’s delight, Hux jolted and barely suppressed a yelp, then hid his red flushed face in Kylo’s shoulder. As if he was able to save whatever dignity he convinced himself he had while speared on his knight's length.

Kylo laughed quietly, unwinding his other arm from around the ginger’s back to pet those lovely golden-red ears with his other hand. He could recall in devastating clarity the first time he saw the general, proud and sure and capable, with his soft fluffy tail and even softer fluffy ears. He was equal parts surprised and enamoured with his new co-commander. Despite their bitter arguments slicing through the Finalizer’s frigid recycled air, he often found himself daydreaming about how nice it would be to run his fingers over that fiery red fur or to pet Hux’s hair when it wasn’t rigidly styled under all that gel. Alone at night, he found himself wondering what it would be like to buckle a collar around the mouthy general’s neck and fuck his new pet ruthlessly into the sheets. The second the opportunity arose, Kylo had snatched it with his teeth and hadn’t let go since.

“Are we going to sit here all night, or are you going to properly fuck me?” a familiar, petulant voice asked from somewhere between his shoulder and neck.

_Pushy._

Kylo didn’t bother to respond as he flipped his pet onto his back (not without an annoyed yap) and into the nest he had carefully constructed out of blankets. Hux would never admit to liking the nests Kylo sculpted, but he couldn’t hide the content that spilled off of him and puddled around his svelte form the moment he was dropped into any arrangement of things soft and cuddly.

The ginger squirmed in anticipation, wiggling his hips coyly as his tail bounced back and forth across the blankets.

“Have you been a good boy while I’ve been gone?” Kylo asked, his voice smooth and sweet, like honey pouring into Hux’s ears.

The fox’s cheeks burned as he nodded, those beautiful mossy green eyes, brimming with hope and want, meeting Kylo’s hickory brown ones.

“No plotting to stab a vibroblade in my back the second its turned?” The knight continued sweetly, that nauseatingly saccharine tone ill-fitting the uncontrollable blazing passion, which consumed all it touched, flickering in his eyes.

Hux glared up at him, his tail now twitching in annoyance.

Kylo didn’t need to slip into his mind to know he had done nothing of the sort. The general had seemingly abandoned all idea of a coup ever since he had discovered the new Supreme Leader was more than a rageful weapon, but a decent bed warmer. Nevertheless, Kylo couldn’t resist the temptation to tease at his second in command’s rigid composure in attempt to rile him up. In fact, the sex following a few well-timed, careless words was usually incredible; teeth and bruises, grappling each other for power and control, forcing the other down and leaving marks where they would be visible by the crew. The frustration built up through the following day as strange looks from inferiors racked up, which usually led to another round of bruising, but satisfying sex.

All the better for Kylo.

To his pet’s dismay, Kylo withdrew his cock from Hux’s tight heat, and the wave of mingled sadness, fear, and frustration that followed nearly blinded the knight for a moment. Hux looked heartbrokenly between his legs at his lost prize, the wanton need in his normally fierce eyes so poorly veiled, Kylo wondered if he was even trying to pretend anymore. Those eyes once again turned up to his knight, crystalline tears slowly beginning to pool just above his lower lash.

A quick brush of his mind sent Kylo’s own mind reeling as a potent flood of emotion once again nearly overtook him. _"Not good enough—don’t leave me—too demanding—I can’t be alone—doesn’t want you—I need it—bad boy."_

“Hands and knees,” Kylo barked, quickly regaining composure. Thankfully, Hux had been too occupied with the devastation of his temporary loss that he hadn’t noticed Kylo’s momentary slip of self control.

His ever-obedient pet was quick to obey, rolling over onto his stomach and propping his knees up to present his clenching pink hole, still dripping with lube, before shakily planting each of his hands on the mattress and pushing himself up.

“There’s a pet,” Kylo hummed, a large hand meeting one of Hux’s slender hips.

Hux released a soft sigh. His tail curled and uncurled pleasantly, and Kylo couldn’t resist the urge to run his fingers over the soft hairs, reaching around the base to rub soothing circles into the spot where his tail began. Hux released a throaty whine, lifting his hips in a silent urge to continue, but once again, to his dismay, Kylo’s hand pulled away.

A sturdy palm planted itself between his shoulder blades and Hux’s arms buckled and folded, shoveling him face first to the sheets. His angry shout was muffled by the blankets, as were the colorful string of curses that followed, which Kylo chose to ignore. Punishment for another day.

His fury was short lived, however, as Kylo plunged suddenly into his wet entrance, sheathing himself in one powerful thrust, balls resting heavy against the cleft of that pert little ass. Hux’s curses were broken off into a long, high wail, his tail lashing back and forth beneath Kylo’s chest as his hole tightly squeezed his cock.

The knight gave him no time to adjust, immediately withdrawing until the rim of taut muscle caught the edge of his cock, tugging lightly as the clench of Hux’s muscles fought to keep him inside, before slamming back in.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Hard and fast, the perfect way to render his pet brainless and giddy.

Hux squealed, clutching the sheets in tight fists as his body rocked from the force of each of Kylo’s thrusts. Kylo was sure if he could have seen his eyes, they would have been foggy, glazed with mingled pleasure and wonder and warmth that he sometimes pondered to be something else entirely.

But right now, Kylo’s head was floating somewhere in a hazy world of Hux. Hux’s scent filling his nose, Hux’s pliant body underneath his hands, Hux’s voice echoing through the room.

He drank up those little chattering whimpers, knowing he would replay them in his head over and over when his missions away were long and the nights were late.

Beneath him, Hux was coming undone. That rigid, cold facade he wore cracked and crumbled, peeling away to present that soft, warm, sweet little thing that only Kylo could fuck out of him. Something that no one else would ever—could ever—see. Something that was all his.

Hux was close, his presence burning brighter, sharper, shining like he was a star on the cusp of a supernova. His back bent beautifully into a deep arch, tail curled against his spine, eyes wide and unseeing as they flicked back and forth.

All Kylo had to do was reach around to wrap his hand around Hux’s throbbing length, and all his body’s tension coiled in the base of his stomach suddenly exploded across his skin, lighting his nerves on fire. Pleasure ripped across his skin, spilling from a single point at the tip of his cock in waves of body-wracking warmth. Ropes of cum splattered across the sheets and his stomach. His tail thrashed wildly in the air and over his back. He was vaguely aware of a long, high moan in his voice filling the room and reverberating dully between his ears and the walls. As the pleasure subsided and the muted sensation of semen drying across his burning skin made itself known, air found its way back into his lungs.

Hux panted raggedly, pliant and dizzy. He turned to the side, his eyes catching Kylo’s again, and he offered him a dopey smile. He couldn’t tell clearly from here, but he was sure those eyes were filled with nothing but carnal desire.

Hux melted bonelessly into the sheets as he was fucked gently through his afterglow, Kylo’s thrusts shallow and slow. The world around him was soft, as if all it’s hard edges had been smoothed by the warm hands running across his back and up his tail, and time was nothing more than a slow syrupy crawl. As the mindless warmth began to slip away, Hux was sure that lovely cock inside of him would too.

But to his surprise, Ren didn’t stop, lifting his pet’s hips with powerful arms and driving into them again at full force. Hux mewled in surprise, scrabbling at the sheets. He was unable to do little more than rely on Kylo to brace him as he was ruthlessly hammered by his cock.

To say Ren was large was a gross understatement. Somewhere in his rebel genes he had been unfairly gifted with a cock more fitting to a ranthar than a man, Hux thought hazily. Rather than succumb to intimidation, Hux had seen the growing thorn in his side’s massive size as a challenge to overcome.

And overcome it he had.

But now, spent, tired, and overstimulated, this was beginning to look like a mountain he couldn’t climb.

Ren groaned above him, mumbling filth down Hux’s back.

“Such a good boy,” he muttered between breaths. “Such a pretty fox.”

Hux melted into his praise with a small whine, his tail twitching in a most pleased fashion. Against his better judgement, Hux’s frayed nerves were once again fizzling to life.

“Don’t I fill you up so good? Stuff your needy hole so full you can’t think?” Kylo panted. “Where would you be without my cock inside your ass? Fucking yourself on some worthless toy that could barely compare? Riding breeding studs on backwater, outer rim planets for the price of a few credits?”

Hux’s cheeks burned at the thought of Ren knowing how he’d indulge himself if he wasn’t there to fuck him. Part of him was certainly glad he and Kylo had come to some agreement, instead of having the man take a surprise dip into his thoughts and winding up finding out details about his private life.

“Aren’t you glad you’re my pet?” Kylo added, low and thoughtful.

Hux squirmed weakly, gasping for breath as a familiar pool of heat began building at the base of his stomach.

The air around Hux crackled with an intoxicating cocktail of trepidation, want, and something that made his heart flutter with anxiety. Kylo could feel his pet’s discomfort just before he started begging.

“It’s t-too much!” he pleaded between pathetic sniffles. When Kylo paid him no heed, he sobbed, in a delirious attempt to grab his attention, “M-master! Master, please!”

“Just a little longer,” the knight gasped ragedly above him. “You’re doing so well.”

Hux whined softly. Kylo noted, despite how his tail thrashed across his back, he lifted his hips a little, deepening the uncomfortable arch in his back.

“And I see you’re still eager,” he grinned. “Do you want to come, pet?” the knight followed up in a coddling, sugary tone most unfitting of a ruthless weapon.

Hux responded by burying his face in the sheets, muffling another pathetic whine.

Kylo reached forward and slipped his fingers behind the buckle of the collar.

Before Hux knew what was happening, the knight yanked him back, forcing his body into an uncomfortable arch, held by a pull on his collar and a hand on his waist.

And that was enough for Hux. His tail curled between Kylo’s body and his own, before it snapped up, straight and stiff. He wailed as weak spurts of cum stained the sheets below.

Kylo grunted as Hux’s silky walls fluttered over his cock, clamping viciously around his shaft. Overcome by the sensation of Hux’s warm wet walls and the sound of his overstimulated whimpers, the knight found his own release only a moment later with his arms around Hux’s chest, crushing their bodies together as his breaths became a litany of ragged gasps and soft moans against the ginger’s neck.

They stayed pressed against each other as their breaths gradually returned to normal. The tremors that once racked Hux’s body became nothing more than little shivers and trembling knees. Slowly, Kylo peeled himself away from the general’s back.

Kylo soaked in the sight of Hux lying limp in his arms, mere centimeters away from collapsing into his own fluids, shaking and oversensitive. His thighs were smeared with sweat and lube, cum dribbling from his wrecked hole, sliding between his soft cheeks and down his perineum. His lips were flushed and bitten, spit shining over them in the low light. Thin tear tracks trailed down his cheeks and ended where his chin had met the sheets. He was positively ruined.

_Filthy._

Hux let out a soft whimper, as though he had heard Ren’s thoughts.

Kylo released him and moved away to fetch a rag. Hux collapsed pathetically to the sheets without Ren there to support him, his tail twitching sporadically between his limp legs.

By the time Kylo returned, Hux had somehow found the energy to roll himself over, and lay sprawled across his bed in a languid puddle. The hints of a warm, but fading, smile was painted across his pale face.

Kylo gently wiped the ginger’s stomach and thighs down with the cloth, taking extra care to clean between his legs, then tossed it haphazardly over a shoulder. A distant thump indicated it had landed somewhere on the floor. It would be a problem for morning Kylo. Not tonight Kylo. Not when this beam of radiant sunfire was lying in his bed, just waiting to be cuddled to sleep.

Hux yawned, rolling over into his side, and snuggling contentedly into the fuzzy non-regulation sheets he never seemed to bother Kylo about owning. Perhaps he knew his dutiful knight had searched far and wide for only the best quality bedding for his favorite fox. It was a luxury Hux didn’t even afford himself in the safety of his own room, but as long as it served as leverage to have him spend the night here more often, Kylo didn’t pay it any mind.

He tossed a blanket over Hux’s lithe form and dimmed the lights, wrapping his arms tightly around the general, back-to-chest, and nosed the blankets around his neck aside in an attempt to reach his favorite spot to plant good night kisses.

Kylo stopped short when he found the thick band of black leather still wrapped snugly around Hux’s neck.

“Hux, the collar,” he said softly, already reaching for the buckle behind his neck.

“Leave it,” Hux hummed sleepily, his left ear twitching. “I like it.”

“It’s not too tight, is it?” Kylo asked worriedly.

“‘S fine.”

The knight paused, his eyes lingering on the muted shine of the buckle under the dim starlight.

“Hux?”

“I’m trying to sleep, Kylo. Some of us have work tomorrow.”

Kylo brushed the comment off. He was certainly becoming lax on the general these days, and one day he was sure the snark he let slide would wind up at his doorstep when he least wanted to deal with it.

“Why wear it now?”

Hux sighed into the pillow, burying his face deeper into the soft folds of bedding, and for a moment Kylo was sure he wouldn’t receive an answer. He didn’t particularly like the idea of this remaining as one of the galaxy’s unsolved mysteries, but if Hux did not want to share, Kylo was not about to force him, lest he break the fragile arrangement they had somehow come to.

“It makes me feel safe.” There was a pause, and Kylo felt a ripple of unsureness around Hux before he spoke again. “When you’re away too long, or I can’t sleep, I wear it,” he huffed quietly. “I feel like I’m being protected by you.”

Between their tangled legs, his tail swished back and forth in nervous agitation.

Surprise stunned Kylo into a shocked silence. He’d never considered that Hux thought of him as anything other than a nuisance outside of their little agreement. Every time he’d stepped aboard his shuttle for a mission, he was convinced that Hux had been eagerly counting down the seconds until his departure. He assumed that once he left, Hux was content to have command all to himself and would enjoy _quiet_ walks down _quiet_ corridors without having to worry about what damages he would find when he rounded each turn. Yes, it was apparent he had always missed their sessions when they had been apart for too long, but it was becoming more and more clear he missed Kylo more.

The thought sent a sharp pang through Kylo’s chest.

“Now is you time to gloat, if you’re too dense to catch on,” Hux snapped, but his voice was too soft to give his words any real bite.

Kylo instead pulled Hux closer, kissing the spot on his neck just above the collar.

His precious general.

His lovely pet.

His sweet little fox.

“Good night, Armie,” he said gently. Then, just before Hux drifted off, when he would be too tired to argue back, he followed it up with an even gentler, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> im still trying to weed out any mistakes so if you spot any feel free to tell me
> 
> Edit: I got a Tumblr @ koi---boi.tumblr.com


End file.
